ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Mother of All Vreedles (Ryder 10)
Story The Rustbucket is on its way back to Earth, as the Vreedle Brothers’ ship pulls up beside them, heading towards Earth as well. Ryder: The Vreedle Brothers?! Shouldn’t they have been arrested when Brago found them at Area 51? Kevin: Something tells me that Brago didn’t arrest too many aliens from that incident. Ryder: I’m going to find out what they’re up to. Ester: (Shivering) Sure, sure. Close the door on your way out. Morty opens the hatch, as Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Jetray. He flies out, as the hatch closes. He flies over the Vreedle ship, when Rhomboid pops out. Rhomboid: Is there a problem, officer person? Jetray: Yeah. You guys are the Vreedle Brothers, and you were relocated away from Earth! Rhomboid: We was. Then our Ma found us. Ma: Boid! You idiot! Shut up! Rhomboid: Sorry, Ma! Ma: Stop saying my name! Octagon pops out with Rhomboid. Octagon: Boid, I do believe that Ma wants us to blow this Aerophibian out of the sky. Rhomboid: In that case, we’ll blow them up real good. The two draw their blasters, as they fire at Jetray. Jetray dodges and fires neuroshocks, knocking the blasters out of their hands. Jetray dashes in, going in the hatch. Jetray: Alright, Vreedles. Give it, up. Jetray sees Ma Vreedle, a large fat woman wearing a yellow dress with a red jacket and hat. She scowls at Jetray, who looks nervous. Jetray: Wow. Uh, you’re, uh. Ma: Gorgeous? I know. But why are you here? Jetray: I helped your boys here get off Earth. Ma: Yes, and they told me all about the planet, like your giant oceans! Perfect for me make more kids! Jetray: Kids? Octagon: Yep. We’re clones, using salt water to create new ones. Ma: However, these two are defective clones. My Pretty Boy, on the other hand, Jetray looks into the back of the ship, seeing a Pretty Boy, a fat young Vreedle with a black shirt, red pants, a yellow bow that covers his chest and a red hat. He also sees a cloning machine in the back. Ma: I’ll drain your planet dry, and make over 300 billion Pretty Boys! Jetray: What about the people on the Earth? Ma: I don’t give a hoot about them. Or you. Now get! Ma appears in front of Jetray, and kicks him skyward, out of the ship. Jetray reverts, Ryder swiftly activating his helmet to full face mode, giving him a moment to breathe. He falls towards Earth, caught in its gravity, as he sees the Vreedles’ ship entering the atmosphere. Ryder: Oh, man. Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Heatblast. He enters the atmosphere, as he goes in hot. He survives the heat, absorbing much of it. He’s falling through the air, falling straight for the ocean. Heatblast: Ah! Heatblast shoots a fire blast from his hands, propelling him upwards. He screams as he flies upward, when all his heat is used up, his fire going out. He falls again, landing on top of the Rustbucket. The hatch on the roof opens, as Heatblast drops down. Heatblast: Whew! Boy, am I glad to see you guys! Kevin: Only you would get kicked out of a ship and sent plummeting into the atmosphere. Ester: You’re lucky to be alive. Heatblast: Enough of that. We’ve got to catch up to them! Ma plans on draining the oceans. Morty and Kevin freak out at the sound of Ma, as Morty hits the brakes. The Rustbucket jerks, as Ester barely keeps her balance and Heatblast falls to the floor. Kevin: Ma Vreedle?! Ma Vreedle is here? Heatblast: Yeah. So far, releasing the Area 51 prisoners has not been good. The Vreedles brought Ma here, so she can drain the oceans to create her Pretty Boy clones. Ester: We have to stop her! Kevin: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back up! Do you guys not know who Ma is?! She is one of the most dangerous criminals in the galaxy! Even Vilgax knows not to mess with her! Morty shakes his head, extremely nervous. Ester: (Sweetly) Come on, Morty. I’m sure someone as tough as you isn’t scared of Ma. Now, can you take us to her, please? Morty blushes, then gives off a heavy sigh. He flies after the Vreedles’ ship, Kevin pouting. Kevin: We’re all idiots. We’re signing our death warrants here. Heatblast: Get over it. After falling through the atmosphere, I’m ready for anything. End Scene Ma has unloaded the cloning machine, which resembles a miniature factory, onto the beach of an island. Octagon and Rhomboid look irritated, as Pretty Boy is eating a lollipop. Rhomboid: Can I have a lollipop? Ma: No! What are you trying to do, take food out of your baby brother’s mouth?! Rhomboid: (Ashamed) Sorry Ma. Octagon: I am a bit reclusive in going through with this plan, knowing that Ryder and his group of Plumber miscreants are coming for us. Ma: What are you jabbering about? If you’re so worried, then set up a perimeter! Defend me and your brothers at all costs! Octagon & Rhomboid: (Not pleased) Yes, Ma. The Rustbucket flies towards the cloning machine, as Octagon and Rhomboid pull out giant cannons. They fire at the Rustbucket, hitting it on the wing. The ship shakes, Morty struggling to keep control. They go falling towards the beach, but Morty pulls up. Kevin: We’re going to overshoot it! Ester: Open the hatch! We’re heading down! Morty nods, opening the hatch. Ester grabs onto Ryder and Kevin, as she jumps out of the Rustbucket. Kevin screams in terror, while Ryder screams in excitement! Ryder: Yeah! Alright, Ester! Ester stretches her legs down to the sand, which cushions her fall. They all crash into the sand, Kevin groaning. Kevin: Never do that again. Ryder: Are you kidding? That was awesome! Blaster fire happens overhead, as they see Octagon and Rhomboid further down the beach. Ester: Ryder, get past them and take out Ma! Kevin: Yeah. You can handle her. I sure don’t want to. Ryder activates and slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Buzzshock. Buzzshock: Ahahahaha! Buzzshock turns into electricity, flying at Rhomboid. He hits Rhomboid’s face, as Rhomboid tries to swat at him, hitting himself in the face. Rhomboid: Ow! That hurt! Octagon: Boid! Let us finish blowing these guys up! Pretty Boy is inside the cloning machine, as several Pretty Boy clones are released from it. The water levels are receding. Ma: Aw! You are all so cute and adorable! Who’s my little boy? Yes you all are! Buzzshock: Ugh. I think that this is beyond my expertise. Ma turns, seeing Buzzshock landing on the cloning machine. Buzzshock: Wonder what happens if I turn this thing off. Ma: You better not! Buzzshock turns into electricity, entering the cloning machine. It sparks in several spots, as it shuts off. Ma, enraged, pounds her arms into the cloning machine, which expunges Buzzshock from it. Buzzshock: Huh? Ma’s apron strings extend and wrap around Buzzshock, pulling him in. Ma punches Buzzshock, him going flying and bouncing off a Pretty Boy’s stomach. Buzzshock moans, as he reverts. Ryder: That hurt. Ma: A human? A human has been messing with my plans?! You’re trying to destroy my family?! Ryder: I’m trying to protect my planet? Ma: Bah! You’re saying that 7 billion lives are more important than 300 billion of my children?! Ryder: Uh, yeah. Ma: Boys! Get ‘im! Ryder looks, seeing he was in the middle of a horde of Pretty Boys. They all fall over, dog piling on top of him. Kevin has absorbed metal, charging through the Vreedle Brothers’ blaster shots. Ester runs behind him, and stretches up, slamming down in between the two. Octagon: Get her! Octagon and Rhomboid turn and point their blasters at Ester, who stretches her arms, punching both of them in the head. The two drop, and are down. Ester: Now that’s, a knockout. Ma is working on turning the cloning machine back on. A flash of light occurs from the pile up, as Ma turns to look. Jury Rigg squeezes his way out of the pile. Jury Rigg: Eh. I was going for Diagoneir. But this may work better. Ma: You’re still breathing?! I’ll handle that! Ma goes to step on Jury Rigg, as Jury Rigg climbs up Ma, scurrying around her. Ma freaks, as she reaches around to grab him. Jury Rigg jumps off, and starts moving rapidly across the cloning machine, dismantling it as he goes. Jury Rigg: BREAK! BREAK, BREAK, BREAK! Jury Rigg pops open a hatch, entering the cloning machine. Ma growls, extending her apron strings into the pipes. The machine sparks even more, as Jury Rigg scurries out, avoiding the apron strings. Ma: Get back here! Jury Rigg: Run away! It’s gonna blow! Ma looks quizzingly, when the machine starts hissing. She turns, seeing it was ready to blow. It explodes right in her face, blowing her away, her landing several feet away. She groans as she lays there, as Jury Rigg laughs. Jury Rigg: Victory! End Scene Magister Patelliday leads the Pretty Boy clones onto a Plumber ship, while other Plumbers are struggling to keep Ma in line. Ma: Get your hands off me! This ain’t the end of it! You hear me, watch boy! You ain’t seen the last of Ma Vreedle! Patelliday: Yeah, yeah. But until then, shut your pie hole and get onboard! Ma is loaded up, as Patelliday turns to Ryder and the others. Patelliday: Good job, kids. Not too many Plumbers have the guts to take on Ma. Ester: This one didn’t. (She points at Kevin.) Kevin: Yeah, yeah. Rub it in. Patelliday: I’m sure I’ll be seeing you guys around. I’ve been appointed Magister of Earth, so I’ll be sticking around for some time! Patelliday gets on the ship, as it takes off. Ryder: He seems like a cool guy. Kevin: Sure. Ester: Now, let’s make sure that Morty’s alright. Characters * Ryder * Ester * Kevin * Morty * Magister Patelliday Villains * Ma Vreedle * Vreedle Brothers ** Octagon Vreedle ** Rhomboid Vreedle ** Pretty Boy Vreedle Aliens Used * Jetray * Heatblast * Buzzshock * Jury Rigg (accidental transformation, intended alien was Diagoneir) Trivia * This episode occurs exactly after the previous episode. * This is the second episode to feature villains from Area 51. * Magister Patelliday is revealed to be the new Magister of Earth, after Phil. Category:Episodes Category:Dioga beta Category:Ryder 10